A LOVE STORY OF MAJOR PROPORTIONS
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Eve and Selene get into a fight, resulting in Eve seriously injured, she finds her self back in the time of Sonja and Lucian. It soon becomes clear that she's meant to save both of them from their fates. Will she succeed? Sorry, this got deleted. Please Review! Prequel to the sequel of War of the Underworld.
1. Arguments

Eve walked into her bedroom to see Selene sitting on the bed, she was cradling three month old Jazmyn.

"Mother, what are you doing in here?" the twelve-year-old asked.

Selene sighed, "Eve Annalise Corvin, why is it you keep going out side for things other than school? You know the dangers of going out alone!" Her mother reprimanded her, Eve took a step forward.

"I'm stronger now mum, anyone who goes near me get's their throats ripped out" she argued.

"Eve, until you learn not to run off without our knowledge you will be watched! No going out without someone your father and I trust!" Selene explained, trying to stay calm. Eve took another threatening step forward.

"But mother that's not fair! I'm not a child so stop treating me like one!" Eve yelled and ran out of the room, Selene handed Jazmyn to Erika and followed her daughter, she was led to the woods and what she saw almost made her drop to the ground, Eve was struggling in the jaws of a lycan. Selene took her guns out and shot at the animal, it dropped to the ground...dead. Selene ran to Eve; who was struggling to stay concious. The vampiress gently shook the girl.

"Eve, stay with me, please!" Selene cried, Michael joined his mate and picked Eve up, bringing her back into the confines of the mansion.


	2. Meeting Sonja And Lucian

When Eve awoke she was in an unfamiliar part of the woods, the last thing she remembered was running and a lycan ambushed her. She also realized she wasn't wearing the camouflage capris and black tank top, but a dress and a tawny cloak. Eve stood upon hearing the sound of horses approach. Riding the horses were a young man and woman, the woman looked at Eve with cold brown eyes, Eve noticed she bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother. The man had long brown hair with traces of blonde.

"What's your name?" the woman demanded, the young hybrid didn't answer.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"Eve Corvin" she answered.

"What are you?" the man asked.

"A lycan" Eve answered again, it was only half true.

The woman scoffed, "figures, hop on black smiths horse" she ordered, Eve didn't hesitate.

"What year is it?" Eve suddenly asked after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.

"1404"

When they got to the castle Eve is immediately taken by the guards and the woman the man was trailing behind, Eve is taken to what seems like a crypt. She is placed in front of a man who looked about sixty with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Eve guessed he must be in charge.

"Sonja, what have you brought to us today? You better have a good reason to be late" he hissed.

"I have found us a lycan father, she was wandering the woods, well blacksmith and I have" the woman;Sonja explained. Viktor got up and circled Eve, her eyes never left his.

"She looks young, how old are you?" he asked, Eve didn't speak. Before she could register what was happening Viktor back handed her across the face, splitting her cheek and lip open. Viktor grabbed her and shook her.

"Father stop! She's only a child!" Sonja begged.

"I-I'm twelve" Eve answered, she was shocked, never in her whole life has she ever been hit.

Sonja stepped forward, "father, she's much too young to serve us" she said, Viktor gave her a cold glare.

"Lucian! You shall look after her while she works!" Viktor ordered, Lucian nodded and took Eve by the arm to the court yard.

'I hope this is a dream' she thought as she was lead through the corridors of the dark castle.


	3. Meeting The Nobles

Eve awoke the next morning to see that she was still in the castle, and not in the mansion, being comforted by her mother saying it was only a bad dream. She got up and walked to the court yard where she heard Lucian and Sonja talking.

"Please, let some one else go". It sounded as if Lucian was actually concerned for the princess, Eve pressed her ear to the wall to hear more.

"As I have told you before blacksmith, I am perfectly capable of looking after my self". She said, Eve ran off just as she heard Sonja leaving, she couldn't imagine what the punishment must be for eve's dropping, if there was one. Sonja started heading towards the gates on her horse to meet the human nobles, when another vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes, who, if her memory served correctly, was named Tanis.

"Mi lady, your father has ordered you to stay in the castles walls". He said, Eve heard him gulp, obviously intimidated by the young woman.

"I intend to see our guests safely through the gate".

"This isn't a request, your father is leader of this coven". He argued.

"So he keeps reminding me, I suggest you open the gate Tanis, before worse things become of you". The princess threatened.

"Fine, at least take the little whelp with you". Sonja turned and glared at Eve, who gulped, she didn't dare remind Tanis that she had a name. Sonja motioned to Eve, who got up on the horse, Sonja looked at Tanis before he ordered the lycan at the top of the tower to open the gates. The helpless scribe stared after them as Sonja,Eve, and the death dealers ran into the foggy forest.

_I hope she'll be alright._ Tanis thought, obviously referring to Sonja.


	4. Attacks

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated the last few days, i've been really busy with finals and crap.**

When Eve,Sonja and a group of loyal followers finally got to the carriage, Eve knew that something wasn't right. The young hybrid turned to her left to see a pair of frightened green eyes staring at her. She looked to Sonja who looked at her, then to the carriage, both gave the girl inside a reassuring smile, and started circling the almost immediately tensed up when they heard a howl in the distance, which could only be confirmed as a werewolves howl. Before they could get the nobles out of the werewolf infested woods, a werewolf jumped out at them, which Sonja easily dispatched.

_By the elders! What's happening? _The princess thought, however, her train of thought was interrupted when Eve screamed, she turned around to see the servant struggling in the deadly grip of a werewolf. Sonja turned her horse, hecate **(I think that's the name, might be spelled wrong, it's something along those lines) **and ran toward the struggling twelve-year-old, and dispatched the animal.

As if he knew they were in trouble, Lucian came barreling out of the woods, he could see this was a losing fight, as Sonja, Eve, and only a handful of death dealers remained, the lycan rushed to help the child up.

"Are you okay, Eve?" The lycan asked.

Eve nodded, "I want my parents!" she exclaimed, Lucian nodded and turned just in time to see a lycan on top of the carriage.

"Stay here!" he ordered, and ran to join in the fight, but not before dropping to key. Eve recognized the key as one crafted to take off the moon shackle that was around her neck. She grabbed it and took off her shackle, before Lucian grabbed it back from her.

"Lucian" Sonja yelled, both turned to see one of the rabid animals grabbing onto Sonja and taking her off of hecate. Lucian looked to his left and saw a big animal under ground heading toward where the princess was, he took his sword, and shoved it into the creatures head, killing it instantly.

"Sonja!" he shouted, and helped her out. The three of them turned and saw more werewolves were coming, Lucian was getting angry, he took the key and took his moon shackle off, changing his form and Eve doing the same.

"Lucian, Eve, NO!" The vampire princess screamed, but it was already too late, the lycan let out a deafening roar and they watched as the monsters retreated into the night. It was short lived, however as multiple cross bows came out of the fog, impaling Lucian and Eve in their backs.

"They did it to try and save me". Sonja told her father, Viktor turned and slapped Lucian across the face.

"You know you are forbidden to remove your shackle!" Viktor exclaimed, and slapped Lucian across the face again.

"Yes sir".

Viktor turned to Eve, "and you! You've been here for not even a day, and yet you're already breaking the rules?" he asked, and moved to strike the child again.

"Father! Leave them be! I told you they were only trying to_" he cut her off.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" he shouted and turned to Tanis.

"Get her out of her, I will deal with these mutts on my own time!" he ordered, then turned to the other death dealers.

"Burn the bodies! Burn them all!"


	5. Decisions

After watching Eve and Lucian's punishment Sonja headed straight to her bedroom, only to be caught off guard by her father.

"Father? What are you doing here?" The princess asked.

"I've been thinking, we need to show the lycans that we vampires should not be messed with, we need to get rid of Lucian and that little whelp!" Viktor said, Sonja turned around to face him.

"What? Father?"

"We need to think of replacements for them". Viktor said sternly.

"Well, I mean Lucian has been with us for so long, and Eve is only a child, maybe Xander and Gwenyth, Gwenyth isn't much older than Eve and Xander has been here just as long as Lucian has". Sonja explained, Viktor nodded and walked briskly out of the room. Sonja rushed to get Tanis, she needed to see Lucian and Eve, she needed to see them now.


	6. Confessions

Eve woke up to feel Lucian shaking the twelve-year-old awake, her back her from being whipped repeatedly, and her injuries weren't healing due to she hasn't fed in days. The young hybrid looked at him.

"You're not like most lycans". The lycan stated.

"How do you mean?" Eve asked.

Lucian shrugged, "your form is much different from a regular lycans, it's more humanoid, care to explain?"

Eve sighed, "I'm not entirely lycan and i'm not from this time either". She stated, now it was Lucian's turn to be confused, Eve continued, "I'm from the year 2014, my parents are Selene and Michael Corvin, many years from now you are going to get revenge on Viktor for killing Sonja and your unborn child, but I have a plan,it's risky, but may work". Eve added.

"What is thy will?"

"You and I and the rest of the lycans are going to escape in broad daylight, and Sonja will join us in two days time, and you'll come back to the time 2014 with me" Eve explained.

Lucian nodded, "I like it, but what are you if not lycan? Vampire?"

The young hybrid shook her head.

"Both"


	7. Telling Sonja

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short!**

They both turned to the door in time to see Tanis and two other death dealers opening their cell.

"Come with me, hurry!" He told them, they quickly got up and followed the scribe, while the death dealers stayed behind to keep watch over the other lycans. He brought them to a room, only to leave and come back with a figure in a tawny cloak.

"You have five minutes". Tanis explained, urgently, and left. The figure took off the hood to reveal Sonja.

"I'm sorry, it was the only other way". She said, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, before pulling apart, "my father is going to have you and Eve executed as soon as the sun sets tomorrow". The princess explained, they could tell by the urgency in her voice she wasn't making this up

"Eve already has a plan". Lucian said, and went into detail of what Eve had already told him.

"It might just work...alright, you two will escape, and I shall meet you in two days time, good luck!" Sonja said and left, while Tanis escorted them back to their cell.


	8. Lucians Speech

When one of the guards brought the lycans their food, Eve was shocked at how quickly they started fighting over the food.

"Filthy mongruels" one of the guards said, while the other one left.

"Enough!" Lucian shouted, the lycans stopped fighting to hear what he had to say, "I've lived by their rules my entire life. I've protected them. Envied them. And for what? To be treated like an animal. We are not animals! Is this what you want? We can be slaves, or we can be...LYCANS!" The lycan shouted.

"When the time comes Eve and I are leaving this place, any of you who wish to come, may" he added, and Eve began going over the plan with him.


	9. The Plan Get's Put Into Action

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is kinda short, I have a sunburn so I don't feel like writing much today!**

When the guard came back to chack on them and bring them to their execution, he knew something wasn't right, he saw Lucian and Eve's moon shackle on the ground, and they were no where to be found.

"What in the elders name?" He said, he ventured deeper into the cell, only to be caught off guard by a lycans teeth ripping into his flesh, he screamed in agony until his screams fell silent, Lucian turned back to his human form and looked at Eve,

"Ready, miss Eve?" Lucian asked, Eve nodded and they helped the rest of the slaves, but one thought kept crossing her mind.

"Lucian, what if this doesn't work?" Eve asked.

"It's going to work".


	10. Escaping

Eve, Lucian, and the others walked cautiously through the dark halls of the castle, keeping a close look out. They all came around a corner to see that two guards were keeping watch.

Eve turned to them, "follow my lead!" She ordered, and walked across the platform, Lucian hurrying them along. Things were going just fine until one of the lycans tripped, the guards turned and started shooting at them with cross bows, more death dealers came to their aid.

"Follow us!" Lucian ordered, running through another dark hall way, suddenly, spears crashed through the stone wall, trapping several of the lycans. Raze tried to help them, but he couldn't.

"There's nothing you can do!" Lucian exclaimed, "I will come back!" He added, and they left the castle with the survivors.


	11. Viktor Finds Out

Sonja sighed, it was just one more day until she and Lucian would be reunited. The vampire princess looked around the room one last time, would she miss this place? Her father? Maybe a little bit, but she was leaving for the one she loved, her father would never accept how she felt about Lucian...and Eve, she was like the sister or daughter she never had. Sonja looked up upon hearing her father enter.

"Father, what are you doing here?" The princess asked.

"I have found that I have been selfish and gave no thought to your own feelings" he explained, Sonja was shocked at her fathers sudden affection, "as you know, Lucian and Eve have escaped, but I can't help but wonder...did you help them escape?" Viktor asked, Sonja scoffed in disbelief.

"Of course not! They are lycans father, how could you think that?" Sonja lied.

"Of course, I want to believe you, please forgive me" Viktor said, before Sonja could stop him he sank his teeth into her soft flesh. Images flashed before him, filling him with anger, Sonja and Lucian making love, Eve and Lucian discussing their plan of escape with Sonja. The elder took his mouth off her jugular.

"Father please_" she started, but Viktor cut her off with a fierce slap across the face, knocking her off her feet and on to the bed.

"I wanted to believe your lies, but I knew better! My own daughter? How could you? A lycan!" Viktor spat, venom in his voice.

"Father, I love him". Sonja whispered, the elder scoffed and got up to leave the room.

"You have betrayed me! To be with an animal, I loved you!" He shouted, "she does not leave this room!" he ordered the guards.

**At the councel meeting**

"The lycans are going to rebel mi lord, you need to bring your pet back" Coloman said.

"You think I don't know that? Lucian will come back in due time".

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have something he wants".


	12. News

"She should've been here by now, where is she?" Lucian asked, Eve placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be here, she's probably just running late" Eve tried to reassure him.

"She will lead the vampires right to us!" Xristo exclaimed.

"No she won't! Eve and I trust Sonja with our lives". He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She will_" Xristo started, but Lucian grabbed him by his throat.

"Listen carefully! Yes, the vampires will find us! But NOT by her doing! Understand?" Xristo nodded and the leader released him, upon hearing a horses approach.

"Mi lady?" he asked and ran to meet the woman.

Sabas turned to Xristo, "told you not to say anything".

When Lucian met the woman, he realized with disappointment that it wasn't Sonja, but Luka instead.

"Luka?"

"He knows, he locked Sonja in her room!" She exclaimed, Lucians eyes widened.

"He will kill her". He stated.

Luka nodded, "I thought you should know" she confirmed and ran on horse back, back to the castle.

"Lucian! It's a trap! You can't go!" Eve begged.

"The girl is right, Lucian, it's too dangerous". Raze agreed.

"Maybe, but she helped us escape". Lucian said, "Eve, you're in charge!" Lucian barked, and left, Raze looked at her.

"He's leaving a twelve-year-old in charge?"

"Thirteen in January" She said, before going to sit by the fire


	13. The Final Battle

Hours later, Eve and Raze heard an anguished howl. The young hybrid had never heard anything like it before, Raze however, knew that something was amiss. They both gathered the others and charged toward the castle, dodging cross bows that were launched at them. Eve charged and jumped at one of the sentries, ripping his throat out, then she and Raze found an injured Lucian and ran to his aid.

"Your lady?" Raze asked, Lucian gave him a frown in return, confirming that Sonja had died.

Eve sighed, _maybe her death was meant to be _she thought, "my mother always said that things happen for a reason" The young hybrid said, in hopes of cheering Lucian up.

The alpha turned to raise, "free the others" he ordered, Eve looked around and saw Viktor, and started running toward him, killing any vampire foolish enough to get in her way.

"You killed Sonja!" She shouted, grabbing Viktor by the throat.

"You and that disgraceful monster defiled her!" he yelled, "that abomination in her womb would have killed her any way" he added, after they shared a few blows, this shocked Eve, she knew Sonja had been pregnant, but still came as a shock to her.

_Sonja was pregnant? It was true what my mother had said? _Eve thought, Viktor gave the twelve-year-old a fierce blow to the stomach, knocking her to the ground, hitting her head on the concrete ground of the court yard.

"She was your daughter" Eve gasped, she knew her parents would have never killed her, even if they had to choose between her or the coven. Viktor raised his sword, ready to deliver the killing blow. The last thing she saw was Lucian pulling the elder off of her, before eveything went black.


	14. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the final chapter, I hoped you enjoyed reading,i am in the process of another fanfiction, it's not a sequel to this one, but it's a sequel to War of the Underworld! Enjoy!**

Eve awoke to find that she wasn't in the castles court yard any more, but in her bedroom back at the mansion.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Selene exclaimed, hugging the twelve-year-old.

"Yes mama, i'm sorry for scaring you and daddy like that, will you ever forgive me?" She asked.

Selene nodded, "You're forgive, just don't run off like that again" The vampiress said, kissing her daughter on the forehead, Michael walked in at that moment.

"Oh, good, you're up, come, the coven wants to see that you're okay". Michael said, grabbing his daughters hand and bringing her down stairs, Eve's back hurt like hell, when her parents backs were turned she lifted up her shirt to see long vertical and horizontal scars from being whipped.

_So it wasn't a dream after all..._


End file.
